ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcendental Tourists
In Transcendental Tourists, Peter, Winston, and Slimer head for Mount Rushmore on a much-anticipated vacation. However, a ghost family on their centennial holiday want the place all to themselves!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 34. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Spectral Family Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Slimer Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Locations Spectral Family's Castle Mount Rushmore Riverota Plot A family of ghosts arrived in South Dakota on their centennial vacation. The father ghost took a photograph of his two children. However, the festivities came to a stop when they noticed the presence of humans. The son suggested the go somewhere else but the father declared all they had to do was scare them away. Elsewhere, Peter, Winston and Slimer were driving along in Ecto-1. They took a week long vacation to Riverota, South Dakota. They passed by a fleet of vehicles leaving the town in a hurry. Soon enough, they pulled up to the No Tell Motel and found the manager leaving. Winston pointed out they were the ones who paid in advance. The manager recalled and tossed them the key to room #7. Peter, Winston, and Slimer went fishing in a river. The fish started jumping out at them. They guys were engulfed in a huge wave of water created by the Spectral Family. The girl ghost, Scabitha, was interested in Slimer. Winston pointed out ghosts were the root of the issue at hand. Peter refused to acknowledge it and wanted to continue with the vacation. Soon enough, the guys went horseback riding. However, the ghosts were the horses and they launched the guys off. The ghosts morphed into scarier forms and chased them away. Peter refused to leave and declared war. Scabitha and Claude flew back to the castle and warned their parents. The father wasn't pleased at all. At lights out, Peter brought two Proton Packs into the room. Slimer went out to get a milk carton. After the vending machine ate his quarter, Slimer flew in and got his drink. Slimer encountered Scabitha and the two played hide and seek. Slimer hid in an ice chest but froze. They soon parted ways to return to their family. A rumbling woke everyone up. The ghosts possessed Mount Rushmore. The guys drove to the monument and aimed low to dust them out. Winston threw out traps but Slimer and Scabitha voiced their concern and flew off to play. A truce was called at last. At the end of the week, the two parties said their goodbyes and set off for home. Even Mount Rushmore got a word in. Peter, Winston, and Slimer quickly got back into Ecto and left. Trivia *This episode was only 15 minutes long. *Egon, Ray, and Janine do not appear in this episode. They are not even mentioned. **However, Kath Soucie is still accredited providing two incidental voices. *The Spectral Family is puzzled by the existence of Mount Rushmore. Since they last vacationed there in about 1890, this is true. The monument wasn't completed until the 1930s. *On the way, Peter, Winston, and Slimer sing the "Itsy Bitsy Spider" *Peter mentions he went to South Dakota every summer as a child.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transcendental Tourists" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:00-15:02). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "We used to come here every summer when I was a kid." *Winston compares the mass exodus from Riverota to rats bailing from the Titanic.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transcendental Tourists" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:52-15:54). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Peter, people are bailing outta here like the rats from the Titanic." *After the fishing incident, Peter imitates actor John Wayne.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transcendental Tourists" (1989) (DVD ts. 17:43-17:45). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "We're gonna hit the trails, boys." *While on horseback, Peter, Winston, and Slimer sing "Home on the Range" *While drinking his milk, Slimer hums the Ghostbusters theme song. *At the end of the episode, Slimer gives Scabitha a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll. * The ghost family as Mount Rushmore sing a song to the tune of Hit the Road Jack in an attempt to get the Ghostbusters to leave. Notes References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TranscendentalTourists01.jpg TranscendentalTourists02.jpg TranscendentalTourists03.jpg TranscendentalTourists04.jpg TranscendentalTourists05.jpg TranscendentalTourists06.jpg TranscendentalTourists07.jpg TranscendentalTourists08.jpg TranscendentalTourists09.jpg TranscendentalTourists10.jpg TranscendentalTourists11.jpg TranscendentalTourists12.jpg Collages and Edits MountRushmoreinTranscendentalTouristsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RiverotainTranscendentalTouristsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NoTellMotelinTranscendentalTouristsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SpectralFamilysCastleinTranscendentalTouristsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 3 Category:RGB Episode